The human intervertebral disc is an oval to kidney bean-shaped structure of variable size depending on the location in the spine. The outer portion of the disc is known as the annulus fibrosis (AF). The annulus fibrosis is formed of approximately 10 to 60 fibrous bands or layers. The fibers in the bands alternate their direction of orientation by about 30 degrees between each band. The orientation serves to control vertebral motion (one half of the bands tighten to check motion when the vertebra above or below the disc are turned in either direction).
The annulus fibrosis contains the nucleus pulposus (NP). The nucleus pulposus serves to transmit and dampen axial loads. A high water content (approximately 70-80%) assists the nucleus in this function. The water content has a diurnal variation. The nucleus imbibes water while a person lies recumbent. Nuclear material removed from the body and placed into water will imbibe water swelling to several times its normal size. Activity squeezes fluid from the disc. The nucleus comprises roughly 50% of the entire disc. The nucleus contains cells (chondrocytes and fibrocytes) and proteoglycans (chondroitin sulfate and keratin sulfate). The cell density in the nucleus is on the order of 4,000 cells per microliter.
The intervertebral disc changes or “degenerates” with age. As a person ages, the water content of the disc falls from approximately 85% at birth to approximately 70% in the elderly. The ratio of chondroitin sulfate to keratin sulfate decreases with age, while the ratio of chondroitin 6 sulfate to chondroitin 4 sulfate increases with age. The distinction between the annulus and the nucleus decreases with age. Generally disc degeneration is painless.
Premature or accelerated disc degeneration is known as degenerative disc disease. A large portion of patients suffering from chronic low back pain are thought to have this condition. As the disc degenerates, the nucleus and annulus functions are compromised. The nucleus becomes thinner and less able to handle compression loads. The annulus fibers become redundant as the nucleus shrinks. The redundant annular fibers are less effective in controlling vertebral motion. This disc pathology can result in: 1) bulging of the annulus into the spinal cord or nerves; 2) narrowing of the space between the vertebra where the nerves exit; 3) tears of the annulus as abnormal loads are transmitted to the annulus and the annulus is subjected to excessive motion between vertebra; and 4) disc herniation or extrusion of the nucleus through complete annular tears.
Current surgical treatments for disc degeneration are destructive. One group of procedures, which includes lumbar discectomy, removes the nucleus or a portion of the nucleus. A second group of procedures destroy nuclear material. This group includes Chymopapin (an enzyme) injection, laser discectomy, and thermal therapy (heat treatment to denature proteins). The first two groups of procedures compromise the treated disc. A third group, which includes spinal fusion procedures, either remove the disc or the disc's function by connecting two or more vertebra together with bone. Fusion procedures transmit additional stress to the adjacent discs, which results in premature disc degeneration of the adjacent discs. These destructive procedures lead to acceleration of disc degeneration.
Prosthetic disc replacement offers many advantages. The prosthetic disc attempts to eliminate a patient's pain while preserving the disc's function. Current prosthetic disc implants either replace the nucleus or replace both the nucleus and the annulus. Both types of current procedures remove the degenerated disc component to allow room for the prosthetic component. Although the use of resilient materials has been proposed, the need remains for further improvements in the way in which prosthetic components are incorporated into the disc space to ensure strength and longevity. Such improvements are necessary, since the prosthesis may be subjected to 100,000,000 compression cycles over the life of the implant.
Current nucleus replacements (NRs) may cause lower back pain if too much pressure is applied to the annulus fibrosis. As discussed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/407,554 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,167, the content of each being expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the posterior portion of the annulus fibrosis has abundant pain fibers.
Herniated nucleus pulposus (HNP) occurs from tears in the annulus fibrosis. The herniated nucleus pulposus often allies pressure on the nerves or spinal cord. Compressed nerves cause back and leg or arm pain. Although a patients symptoms result primarily from pressure by the nucleus pulposus, the primary pathology lies in the annulus fibrosis.
Surgery for herniated nucleus pulposus, known as microlumbar discectomy (MLD), only addresses the nucleus pulposus. The opening in the annulus fibrosis is enlarged during surgery, further weakening the annulus fibrosis. Surgeons also remove generous amounts of the nucleus pulposus to reduce the risk of extruding additional pieces of nucleus pulposus through the defect in the annulus fibrosis. Although microlumbar discectomy decreases or eliminates a patient's leg or arm pain, the procedure damages weakened discs.
Suture anchor and knotless suture fastening technology have been used extensively to repair soft tissues about the knee and shoulder. The sutures are used to attach the soft tissues to the bones that form the joints. The anchor is embedded in the bone. The ends of the suture are then passed through the tendon, such as the rotator cuff of the shoulder and fastened to one another. Recessing the suture welds in the soft tissue over the bone prevents friction between the suture and the bone and prevents the ends of the sutures from catching on adjacent tissues and thus peeling the weld apart.
Suture anchors eliminate the laborious method of threading sutures through holes drilled into bones. The use of a weld is better than the use of knots in the prior art because knots are difficult to tie during arthroscopic procedures and slip several millimeters allowing the soft tissues within the suture to migrate away from the bone. However, such technology has rarely been used for reconstructive spinal procedures. Suture based spinal devices would be exposed to substantially higher loads, more friction, and must work longer than such devices are exposed to in the shoulder. In spinal applications, the sutures, including the welded portion of the sutures would lie directly against the vertebrae of the spinal device and thus would be subjected to more friction than sutures and welds of a device connecting bone and soft tissue. Moreover, the high profile of the sutures and especially the suture welds not recessed within soft tissue would increase the excessive wear on the sutures and the risk of peeling the suture welds apart.